


Sympathetic

by toesohnoes



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Erik and Charles are not very good role models, F/M, Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-04
Updated: 2011-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven goes to Charles and Erik for advice. They are too busy laughing to be helpful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sympathetic

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/9643070124/they-probably-shouldnt-be-laughing-no-scratch) about this gif:

They probably shouldn’t be laughing.

No, scratch that: they really, really shouldn’t be laughing.

Shouldn’t be.

Are.

Charles nearly doubles over when Raven confesses and Erik claps his hand against his thigh in glee. Oh, lord, they’re not being supportive. They’re the adults – he’s nearly a professor – so Charles tries to regain his self-control but then he hears Erik give an honest to god snort and he’s set off again.

“I’m sorry,” he manages to wheeze. “I’m terribly sorry, Raven.” Her eyes narrow dangerously. He clears his mind and straightens out his face as best he can. Beside him, Erik’s shoulders are still trembling. “What did you say your problem was?”

“Sex,” she grits out. “With Hank.”

Loath as he is to think about such matters regarding his sister, he and Erik are the uncomfortable mentors of this group. He nods and gestures for her to continue.

“Well…” She tucks a lock of her hair behind her ear and looks away from them both towards the window. “His feet are really large. And you know what they say about a man with big feet.”

Erik’s trembling is getting worse. Charles can hear it starting to shake through him as well, despite his attempts to control it – and, good god, he’s a grown man, he refuses to get a fit of the giggles.

“I’m serious, you two,” Raven says.

“Yes,” Erik says, sobering abruptly, “I imagine it’s a very big issue for you both.”

And that’s it.

Charles explodes. Raven leaves the room.

Erik’s hat falls off.

All in all, it isn’t a very successful mentoring session.


End file.
